The embodiments described herein pertain generally to a piezoelectric power generator generating electricity by using wind power.
Conventionally, a wind power generation method, which rotates huge facilities such as propellers through wind power to induce electrons, has been widely used. However, the conventional wind power generation device has been inefficient because conditions for providing the device (e.g., locations) are restricted, there is difficulty in management and maintenance, and high costs are required. In order to resolve the problems, a generation device using a piezoelectric device, which can be miniaturized and which adopts a relatively simple generation method, has been suggested.
In this regard, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2012-0066911 (Title of Invention: Wind power generation device using PVDF (polyvinylidene fluoride) film piezoelectric element) describes a wind power generation device using a PVDF film piezoelectric device, in which the wind power generation device is embodied as a polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) film type of a wind power generation device converting kinetic energy by a piezoelectric direct effect into electric energy.
In addition, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0036525 (Title of Invention: Piezoelectric Generator Using Wind Power) describes a piezoelectric power generator, which applies mechanical stimulation to a piezoelectric to retrieve electric power generated from the piezoelectric, and comprises a support axis, a shaft bearing-engaged in a top portion of the support axis, rotating blades protruded from an outer periphery of the shaft to rotate the shaft through wind power, a frame provided on the top portion of the support axis, multiple cantilevers radially arranged in the frame, a piezoelectric mounted on one surface of each of the cantilevers, and hitting means formed on the outer peripheral of the shaft to hit top portions of the cantilevers.
However, the conventional power generation device using a piezoelectric device has a limit in that the direction of usable wind is restricted and it conducts the wind power generation by using warn currents while requiring separate equipment such as an inclined entrance. Further, the method of acquiring electric energy in that the impact of wind rotates a rotational body is disadvantageous in that wind energy is used for rotating the rotational body, thereby resulting in high energy loss.